


Falling in Love and Other Dangerous Endeavors

by ShipperInTheTARDIS (FindingFandoms)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFandoms/pseuds/ShipperInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn't easy. Clara Oswald knows that for a fact. Love is especially not easy when the person you're in love with isn't a person at all. Time Lords really complicate relationships. Clara has fallen for the Eleventh Doctor and can't help but wonder if he's fallen for her too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can't Hide Love Behind a Bow Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I had previously posted a few chapters of a different Clara/Eleven story, but ended up switching to this. Hope you guys like it! Leave a comment with anything you want to see or constructive criticism to help me along! Thanks!

No. She shouldn't. She couldn't. She absolutely one hundered percent wouldn't allow herself to begin to feel or even think that way. She couldn't think about his wonderfully lanky figure, or his ancient eyes, or that ridiculous, yet strangely attractive, bowtie. Shut up! Her mind was reeling, thoughts racing a mile a minute; and all of them were about him. Trying, unsuccessfully, to clear her head, Clara Oswald nearly began to bash her head against the T.A.R.D.I.S. console in an effort to calm her hyperactive thoughts. She was bracing her forehead for impact when he strolled in from somewhere deep in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Damn.

 

As he strode into the control room, the Doctor witnessed one of the stranger things he'd seen throughout all of his travels; a stressed Clara Oswald nearly banging her head against the control panel. He quickly rushed to her and grasped her from behind, wrapping up her small frame and encasing it in his. "Clara, what areyou doing?" he questioned incredulously. As he stood there holding her, his thoughts began to drift. No. He shouldn't. He couldn't. He absolutely one hundred percent wouldn't allow himself to begin to feel or even think that way. He couldn't think about how good it felt to hold her in his arms, or her adorable little nose, or how clever she was or... Shutup!

 

"Clara I wish you would just tell me what's wrong!" he exclaimed frustratedly. He had been trying, and failing, to coax what was wrong out of her for what seemed like forever. It had been about two minutes. "Doctor! I'm fine." she calmly stated. He cocked his head quizzically, analyzing her tone to make sure what she said was true. He seemed to accept it and shrugged his shoulders, working his way over to one of the plush chairs set around the console. "If you're sure you're alright, I'll drop it." He smiled. "You can tell me anything, you know." he said sincerely. A small smile broke across Clara's face. "Ya." She shrugged the question off quickly, trying not to convey what was going on in her head. God he is so sweet. He's so... perfect. No!She quickly broke away from those thoughts and snapped back to reality. She had to stop thinking about him. But how could she unfall in love?

 

It had been nearly three hours since the Doctor had last seen Clara. After their slightly awkward encounter, she had excused herself to the kitchen. The Doctor knew better than to disturb her when she was baking her soufflés, but it was now nearly midnight T.A.R.D.I.S. time. He didn't need sleep, but he'd had enough companions to know overtiredness could really put a damper on future adventures. In an effort to prevent any possible tantrums or arguments as a result of lack of sleep, the Doctor made his way to the kitchen to notify Clara of the late time. He gently knocked on the door and carefully slid it open. "Clara? Clara do you know what time it is? It's getting late, you need your rest." The Doctor received no response. As he entered the room, he began to scan for Clara, wondering where she'd gone off too. His eyes rested upon her sleeping figure, her head on an open cookbook on the counter. A smile broke across his face; she was perfect when she slept. She had a serene look on her face, and her chest rose and fell steadily. Rather than wake her from her peaceful slumber, the Doctor felt it best to let her sleep and carry her to her room. Quietly padding to where she was laying, he took a minute to absorb the moment. He never wanted to forget how she looked at that particular point in time. Gently pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he swept her up bridal style and hugged her close to his chest. She was light in his powerful arms, and he had no trouble carrying her towards her room. As they were approaching her hallway however, Clara stirred and groggily opened her eyes. "How did I..." she murmured softly. "We're going to bed." he replied. Clara smirked and began to drift to sleep once more. "Are we now, Chin Boy?" she cheekily answered. Flustered, the Doctor nearly dropped her. "Not what I meant!" "Mhm." Her last act before once more entering a deep sleep was to shakily reach up and straighten his bowtie. She then lowered her arms and rolled in tighter towards the Doctor's chest. Gripping her tightly he carried her to her room, and only let go when she was safely tucked into her bed. Pressing another soft kiss to her forehead, he backed away towards her door. Just before he left, he shot a fleeting glance at her silhouette curled up in the bed. Goodnight my beautiful, maddening, impossible girl. He readjusted his bowtie once more and... his bow tie.

 

The next morning, Clara awoke to the ever so familiar sound of the Doctor tinkering away at the T.A.R.D.I.S. Gripped tightly in her hand was the Doctor's favorite bowtie.


	2. An Actual Vacation... Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who've read this/left kudos! Here's the second installment!

Where are we off to next Chin Boy?" Clara asked, bounding into the control room. The Doctor turned to her and smiled widely, capturing the moment in his mind. Clara's hair was down around her shoulders, bangs braided back and pinned. She wore a white romper embellished with embroidery on the hem and a pair of tan sandals. Breaking his gaze from her so as not to appear like he was staring, he fiddled with the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Anywhere you'd like! All of time and space to explore. Where to?" He turned and nearly ran into Clara; she'd approached him from behind without him even realizing. "Oi! Watch it!" she giggled. She reached up and readjusted his crooked bowtie, pausing slightly. That bowtie. She had kept the one she found in her fist that morning, it gave her comfort out in the great wide universe. She felt at home when she had a piece of him near. Clara would never tell him that though. She'd never share that she had hid it under her pillow so that she could sleep at night. No one must ever know that she was madly in love with the lanky Doctor from Gallifrey.

"Alright, we're here!" the Doctor shouted excitedly. "Where is here exactly?" Clara questioned. He glanced back at her from the T.A.R.D.I.S. door and smiled. "No idea. Let's find out!" The Doctor flung open the box and stepped into bright sun. Clara closely followed him into a well lit palace like marble room with massive pillars. "I'd say Earth, early on though. Maybe in..." "Greece. The Ancient Greeks!" Clara butted in quickly. "They were always my favorite in school. It was all very intriguing to me. Always wanted to visit Greece. Not like this though. Well, I'm not complaining. Let's go look around!" Clara bounded off to another section of the great building. The Doctor chuckled and began to follow after her; he'd never seen her so excited. Her mouth had been running a mile a minute and he found it absolutely adorable. He soon caught up to Clara, she had stopped in what looked like a large entrance to a garden. But something felt...off. "Clara are you ok?" He walked in front of her and looked her straight on. She looked ghostly pale, nearly the color of her white romper. "I just saw me. What am I doing here? I'm with you right now so why am I over there?" Clara pointed to a distant figure, who was drawing closer every second. The Doctor peered out into the great lawn and saw another Clara approaching. "Stay here." he instructed. "Clara I'm not kidding. It'll mess with the time stream if you two interact. Please stay." With that, he ran off to confront the other version of his impossible girl. 

"Hello. I'm the Doctor" he greeted politely. "Yeah I know who you are Chin Boy" the other Clara said. "I'm here to warn you of something.The day is coming. It hasn't happened for you yet and it won't for a while. It's powerful enough to prevent me from warning you any sooner than right now. It's going to happen again. I can't tell you what exactly; and for that I am truly sorry. Horrible timing as well. I'm sorry I can't tell you more. Spoilers." She grinned softly and looked up at him. "You can't give me any more?" he pleaded. "No. I can't and I want to so desperately for you and for me. Not me me but her me." She gestured back over to his Clara. "What happens to her? You tell me right now. Now!" the Doctor yelled. "I'm obviously fine in the end, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here today would I? I'll be okay, eventually. I have to go through hell first but I'm alright. Just be there for her ok? She needs you more than you know." With that, Clara vanished. Bemused and slightly frustrated by the whole encounter, the Doctor turned on his heel and retreated to his Clara; questions swimming in his mind. "What? What did she say?" Clara demanded. "Nothing important. Nothing at all." The Doctor faked a smile and pulled a shaking Clara in for a hug. "It'll be ok Clara, I promise. So, care to explore some more?" Clara couldn't help but smile, despite the recent trauma. "You know I do!" she stated timidly. They were about to turn down the next vast corridor when they heard a yell. "Intruders! Stop there!" The Doctor spun around to see a battalion of guards facing them. Whoops.


	3. All Hail!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so late guys, I'm on vacation right now in Florida. Hope you enjoy this next installment! Thanks to all the people who left kudos; leave comments on what you wanna see next!

"Run!" the Doctor shouted, yanking Clara's arm and dragging her back in the direction of the T.A.R.D.I.S. They wove through the vast halls, sprinting frantically away from the guards. The pair barreled into the room where the time machine had been left, only to be confronted by more guards surrounding the blue box. "Doctor, what do we do? Isn't this about the time you come up with a really clever plan?" Clara calmly stated. The Doctor gave a nod in her direction and protectively began pushing her behind him. "Right, hello! I'm the Doctor and this is Clara. Can we please just be on our way? Give us that box, yeah? We'll be out of your hair."   
The soldiers began laughing, and one of them, most likely the Captain, stepped forward. "You've broken into the royal palace. Like we're going to let you just leave!" A roar arose from the bystanders. The Doctor shrugged and turned back to Clara. "I tried to negotiate. Ok, Plan B. Play along." Rotating on his heel, the Doctor faced the guards once more.  
"Hello again boys. I know you feel you have the upper hand in this situation, I mean you have us surrounded. However, you have overlooked one major component. I'm not from here. I'm no ordinary prisoner." With a flourish, the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the soldiers. A silence fell over the room, not necessarily silence in fear, more out of curiosity. Slowly, the Doctor lowered it until the sonic was even with the gaze of the Captain. "Right c'mon now. Please work right" the Doctor whispered to the device. He activated the screwdriver and the metal sword hanging from the belt of the Captain flew from its sheath and clattered to the floor.   
Gasps resonated throughout the open room. The Doctor turned and smiled cheekily to Clara. She stepped forward, even with him and surveyed the turmoil and chaos the Doctor had just caused. "Very clever Chin Boy." Clara turned and gave him a quick hug, then faced the Captain. "So, will you listen to us now?" The Captain's face turned white and he kneeled before Clara and the Doctor. "All hail the gods Clara and Doctor!" The rest of the soldiers fell to the ground as well, all cowering below the two time travelers. Clara grinned gleefully. "We're Greek gods!"


End file.
